


may the stars watch over you

by goldengoose21



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Butterfingers (mentioned), Dum-E (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is tired, Tony-centric, U (mentioned), When Tony is in the wormhole, Wormhole, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoose21/pseuds/goldengoose21
Summary: Tony flies and Tony falls.A one-shot for when Tony takes the nuke into space, with a little comfort and a little angst.





	may the stars watch over you

Tony Stark flies up into the wormhole, taking the nuke with him, and the world goes quiet. He hears his heart. The soft whirring of the Arc, reminding him that _this was always going to be his legacy._ But it also reassures him. If these are going to be his last moments, why not spend it with the one thing that has stayed with him through everything? Had created U and Butterfingers (Dum-E had been there through everything). Had created Iron Man, helped update JARVIS.

  


JARVIS.

  


_I hope I made you proud._ The thought echoes through his helmet. Maybe even Yinsen hears.

  


He is almost comforted. Space is quiet, he likes that. No one yelling at him, no villains taunting him, no Board of Directors calling out his every fault. Just him and the soft whirring and the stars.

He can accept that.

Tony Stark's eyes close. He no longer hears his heart.

  


The stars blink sadly at him as he falls.


End file.
